


Looking Out

by Beleriandings



Series: In the midst of the innumerable stars [7]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Gen, Gondolin, Space Gondolin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuor, having arrived on Gondolin and given his message to Turgon, thinks now of what happens next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Out

They stood side by side on the observation deck at docking platform N3, gazing out through the heavy green-tinted plastiglass window into space. 

Voronwë folded his arms. “He… he really said no?”

“Yep. It was a  _very_  courteous no, but - ”

“Everything Turgon does is very courteous.”

“Right. But he still isn’t breaking the planetary lockdown, not even for Ulmo’s warning.”

Voronwë looked at him. “So it wasn’t that he didn’t believe you were who you said you were?”

“Oh yeah, he believed me alright. Recognised the laser blaster, force field pack and the helmet and armour straight off as the ones Ulmo had him place on that little rock we landed on.” He gazed out into space, with a sigh. “Turgon just thinks that this planet is the safest place in the system for his people to be, is all.”

“That could be true” said Voronwë, inclining his head thoughtfully. “Climate controlled atmosphere, self-sustaining horticultural complexes, water circulation is top-notch…” he counted off on his fingers as he spoke. “And then the membrane to keep radiation and any small to medium-sized impactors out, magnetic bubble, generators all present and correct… seems like Gondolin really is all set, for the moment. But still…”

“Still” said Tuor, and they both gazed out into the blackness for a while more, lost in their own thoughts.  _Thoughts of the danger that lay in wait. Thoughts of Ulmo’s warning_. 

Then Tuor sighed. “I know you’re glad to be home” he said, turning to Voronwë with a weak smile. “Look at me, with my doom and gloom. Don’t you let me spoil this for you, you hear?”

Voronwë grinned. “Nah, don’t worry. I’m enjoying home well enough. Turns out one creates a bit of a stir when one comes back alive after being marked down as dead on all the official records. Pengolodh practically threw a fit, you should have seen it. Took my biometrics three times, just to make sure it was really me, then turned bright pink around the ears because all his logs were wrong.”

Tuor laughed quietly. “Least you’re  _someone_  here” he said. “I’ve met some people that knew my dad, but still. I don’t quite know where I fit in, and it’s not like I can get out. Not that I want to go back out there just yet.”

“My advice?” said Voronwë. “Settle down. Meet some more people. Relax! You don’t have to be just the guy with the dire warnings all the time. That’s no fun.” He smiled wanly. “After all, the planet’s in lockdown, so we’re all of us here for the long-haul.”

“Yeah” said Tuor, scanning the sky uneasily, more by instinct than anything. “Yeah, I guess - ”

“Um. Hello” said a voice behind them, making them both start and whirl around as the doors to the observation deck slid open, near-soundlessly. “Whoa, whoa! Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m Idril, Turgon’s daughter, and… uh, I forgot you’d just come from Outside.” Her bright smile faltered a little, but, Tuor thought in rather wondering surprise, she seemed almost to  _glimmer_ , though he couldn’t quite place why or how. “I just… Dad said you’d gone to the observation deck. I wanted to see if…” she hesitated. “…If you were okay.”

Tuor found himself smiling suddenly, a large, genuine smile. “Yeah. Yeah, I think I am, now.”


End file.
